Palms of Planets - Eureka 7 : Starlad
by extremeracer19
Summary: A man who lost everything, looking for his wife and a boy who gave up his existence are pulled into a journey where the existence of anything in the universe hangs in balance, including time itself. [Takes place after Eureka 7: Ao]
1. 1 The Unforgiven Part A

**HEY GUYS!**

**After writing days, I was confident enough to write more on Eureka 7. So here it is what has been running in my head.**

**Before we begin, I would like to tell you that I am writing this story with much understanding I had of this series as possible and to give a better ending to Ao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Studio BONES, Kadokawa Shoten, Bandai Visual or FUNIMATION.**

* * *

In an empty void called space, a metal body was floating. His name was truth. Inside a boy was in his unconscious state. Returning from his unconscious state, he slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him, there was a big hole in the space. And on the other side of that hole, there was a marvelous view of the moon with a big heart and his parents name etched on it. In front of that moon, there a white body floating in the space. Beside that moon, there was earth with a beautiful ring of colorful dust.

"What is this? This is so embarrassing. These are my parents?" The boys said. "But whoever they are, I am glad. They are finally home."

With these words, the boy closed his eyes and the metal body faded away.

* * *

The street was very busy. There were people running here and there. The children were jumping around all over the place. On the side of the street, there was a small tea stall. In front of the tea shop, a boy probably in his mid-teens was drinking his tea in peace. His hair was turquois blue and a strange board lay beside him.

"Excuse me, may I have some tea." He heard a voice.

Then a body sat beside him. The boy did not care to turn around.

"Cold day isn't it?" The person asked.

The boy finished drinking his tea and settled the cup down on the counter.

"Yes, a very nice weather for a tea." The boy said. "It makes your body very warm."

"Uhm! Excuse me, have we met somewhere?" The person asked. "It's strange, but I think we know each other."

The boy then raised his head up and looked at the person. He then gave a wide smile.

"Maybe, we just passed by in someplace." The boy said.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Are you from any school? Cause the clothes you wear… That is one strange uniform." The person said.

"Maybe cause you don't see these types of clothes very often." The boy said.

"Oh! I see. Anyways, my name is Naru." The person introduced herself. "What is yours?"

"Ao, Ao Fukai." The boy said.

"That's a nice name." The girl named Naru said.

The girl's attention was then caught by the board the boy named Ao had.

"Is that yours?" Naru asked.

"Huh! Oh Yeah! It is." Ao said.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"It's… just a showpiece." Ao said.

"Oh! It's so strange looking that's why I asked." Naru said.

"I know it is strange, but it is the only thing left from my parents." Ao said.

"Oh! I…I… I'm sorry. I never realized that." Naru said.

"It's okay. I'm all over that now." Ao said.

"Hey! NARU" Suddenly a voice spoke up.

Both of the bodies turned around and found a woman waving at them.

"Oh! I should go now. It was nice meeting you." Naru said.

With these words, she ran off. Ao couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe, that erasing himself from the world would have this much difference. After all, the last time he heard about Naru, she was hospitalized in an isolation unit because she was a Coral Carrier and they were hit by some strange disease.

"I hope you are happy… Naru." Ao said.

With these words, he stood up, picked up his board and moved through the crowd. At that moment, he realized that this was the world which used to treat him very badly. But now, he didn't care about all that because nobody remembers him anymore.

He erased himself from the world just so that his parents and everybody around him would have a happy life. At the time, he was fed up of the world suffering.

Now, his parents were in their world. Naru was no longer in a hospital, scubs didn't even exist in that world and the secrets were erased. This was the world he fought to protect because this is where he grew up. This was his home.

It had been two years since he used the quartz gun and erased himself from the whole world. After that, he and his IFO called the Truth, who once used to be a secret, travelled through different with him. There was a reason behind why he did that as well.

But since he had erased himself from the world, he wondered, what was he going to do now? Nobody remembers him.

Soon Ao who moved away from the crowd and then he moved into a more deserted area of the city. He never liked being among the crowd ever since that very first incident with the secret two years ago, the time when the bracelet his mother gave him activated the version of Nirvash she used and he used it to destroy the secret.

At that moment, Ao looked up to the moon which was shining very brightly. With a deep sigh, he settled down under a tree that was nearby and gazed at it.

"Heh! I can't believe, this was the very moon where mom and dad's names were written on. Now that I have sent them back, what am I going to do now? Naru doesn't know me, grandpa never saw my mom and Fleur and others from Bleu… they are perhaps not even here in Okinawa or even in Japan And I even said goodbye to Truth. Now I am all on my own now and I cannot even stay here for longer." Ao said.

There was a reason, why he chose to travel different time planes. When he decided that, there was a little discussion between truth and him. He told him at that time that he wanted to travel and he was curious. But the reality was something else and even truth didn't realize that.

At that moment, a memory from his recent past began barging into his head.

* * *

Ao was sitting in some open ground. He was looking at the sky all content that he finally freed their parents from their shackles.

"AO!" The voice said.

"Huh! Who's there?" Ao said as he immediately stood up and turned around in panic.

But there was nobody. The area was totally deserted and there was no on in sight.

"What the…" Ao said.

Then suddenly pain began coursing through his body. He never had this odd sensation. It was like something was burning inside him.

What was this sensation? Why was it happening? What did he do?

In amidst the pain, he raised his head. His eyes grew wide with what he was seeing. Soon the whole world around him began disassembling piece by piece.

Soon there was nothing other than a black void.

"What is happening?" Ao said.

Suddenly, a small light appeared right in front of him. Soon, it grew brighter and brighter and in the middle a black shadow figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Ao asked.

"Ao, you have made a grave mistake." The figure said.

"Huh! What do you mean?" Ao asked.

"You erased your origin of existence, Ao. You used the quartz gun and you erased yourself." The voice said.

"Why do you care? That was MY choice. IT's none of your concern." Ao said.

"It's your choice. But do you think that it doesn't come with consequences? Life is not easy as that where you just fire a gun and everything becomes okay all over again." The voice said.

"I knew the consequences and I still chose to do it. I knew that Ao Fukai would never even exist in any time plane and that nobody would remember him." Ao said.

"But did you look with a bit more broader vision?" The voice asked.

"Huh! What do you mean?" Ao asked.

"You erased your origin of existence. That means you are not allowed to exist in any time plane for very long or else you will fade away with time." The voice said.

Ao stood quiet. He had nothing to say at that moment.

"Come with me and I will make everything ease your pain." The voice said.

"You said, I can't stay in one time plane for a long time right?" Ao asked.

"Where are you trying to get to?" The voice asked.

"I see, then fine. I will keep on travelling. I WILL live for no matter what. I will travel different time planes until the day I die." Ao said.

"FINE THEN!" The voice said.

Suddenly, the pain returned to Ao's body. He dropped down and began thrashing left and right in pain.

"BE A FOOL LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. YOU THINK YOU HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE BY TAKING THE EASY ROUTE? THINK AGAIN AO, YOU HAVE MADE NO DIFFERENCE. EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS NOTHING BUT A WASTE. YOU DIDN'T CHANGE ANYBODY'S LIFE." The voice said.

With these words, the light faded away and everything became dark again.

Ao was still thrashing in pain. Soon, his hands began glowing green then moments later, they began disintegrating into dust. At that moment, Ao just panicked until he gave a very loud scream.

After that, he woke up with a very loud gasp. Ao looked around to find the world still in one piece.

Thinking that it was probably a dream, he gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, he was wrongly mistaken. Ao for the moment gazed at his hands. His skin was glowing green. Everything whatever happened, was not a dream. It was real.

* * *

That was the memory that Ao remembered as he looked at the sky. At that moment, he saw a shooting star fall down from the sky. He remembered people making wishes from it. But he didn't care about all that. He was non-existent in any world. No matter where he went, there would be no place for him to stop. Not wanting to stay there any longer, Ao stood up and began walking in the random direction. He just wanted to explore the land before he is sent off to another world again.

However, he never realized that the shooting star he just saw would change his life for good. Just as he thought the star was just a star, at that moment Ao realized that something was wrong for the star was just too large.

He looked once again when the star landed down to the sea. Then a big streak of light ripped through the darkness. Then suddenly all of the street lamp exploded. Then everything was pitch black.

Ao was shocked. Something crashed on the sea. What was it? Was it a star?

With all the curiosity in his mind, Ao ran towards the direction where the star had fallen down to the ground.

* * *

**LAYER No. 01**

**PART A  
END**

* * *

**So, guys. I would like to tell you that each Layer/chapter is broken into two parts. I will be uploading Layer B shortly. But not at the moment. Please do leave a review and let me know where I made mistakes and also whether you liked it or not.**


	2. 1 The Unforgiven Part B

**Okay, guys. Sorry for such a late update. Here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Studio BONES, Kadokawa Shoten, Bandai Visual or FUNIMATION.**

* * *

**LAYER No. 01**

**PART B  
START**

* * *

_Eastern Bell Forest, North-East Winds. Wind Force 2  
Minimum Transparence Light Particles: 23  
Maximum Transparence Light Particles: 38_

The radio was broadcasting when a man named Renton Thurston was driving through a highway that led to the city of Belforest. It was still dawn and the sun was just on the horizon. He had been driving for a whole night. Right on the seat beside the driver's seat, a woman with blue hair was sleeping. She was covered in Renton's coat. That woman was Renton's wife and her name was Eureka.

It had been almost 12 years since he left the city to explore the world with Eureka. At that time, he could remember his grandpa looking at his eye when he said goodbye, an eye that was trying to say Thank You. He said Thank You to Renton because he was the only family member that ever came back.

If it had been any other cases, his grandpa would have denied Renton's decision to explore the world. But for that moment, he said nothing. He just smiled, indicating that he was free to go.

After that, he never came back to the city. He took a few scientists with him and went back to Earth which was dubbed, The Promise Land. But he didn't involve himself in the military. He remembered his grandpa's wish and he remained a mechanic. He did come back occasionally from the Earth and with all the research he was finally able to build an IFO, an upgraded version of an LFO. The one which was the first successful fusion of all the knowledge he had of a Scub Coral and an LFO.

For once, Renton thought that he had nothing more to happy for. He had a wife who loved him dearly and his career was good. However after all that, everything in his life went downhill for he lost his daughter.

He remembered doctors warning him and Eureka about the child's reaction to high level of trapar waves and their warning about possible threat to the baby. But at that time, he didn't care. He believed that their daughter was going to survive. Unfortunately, all of his beliefs were all crushed within seconds.

After that, he began destroying all the Scubs like they were his true enemy. The one thing he once used to protect. That was something his son made him realize, the son who he had to let go.

At that moment, the sun rose out from the horizon letting its blanket of warmth cover the earth. At that moment, Renton turned around and for once stared at the sunrise. At that moment something beautiful caught his attention.

As the sun was rising on the horizon, Renton noticed the sunlight radiating on Eureka's skin. At that moment, she looked extremely beautiful. He couldn't believe that this was his wife and he was even ready to kill her.

He was ready to kill a beautiful and loving wife? What happened to him? He was never this stupid, uncaring and rash. He didn't care whether Eureka died let alone Scubs. Had he become that pathetic? Why did he become so uncaring? Why was he so hell-bent on destroying the Scubs that he never realized that he was going to kill his own wife?

With things in his mind, Renton focused on the road again. After all, he didn't want to crash into another vehicle.

As Renton drove, he saw a sign in the distance. It wrote:

**Welcome  
to  
Belforest**

Belforest, the city where Renton grew up. It was a city which in his opinion at the time, sucked. He thought that his life at the time sucked because his life just wasn't interesting. In order to have life, you had to join the military. His hate for the city fueled even more when his favorite lifting spot was destroyed by the military. That was Belforest, a City that once used to suck.

But now, everything changed. Renton's life had become way too much interesting to the point that he was just ready to have that dull life of Belforest once again.

But that was not all the reason why he was returning.

* * *

"Hey! Renton." A man called him.

Renton turned around to see a man running towards him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Renton asked.

"You got a letter." The man said.

"Letter?" Renton asked.

"Yes" the man said.

"Fine then, I shall read it later when I am in mood." Renton said.

"Actually, you must read it now." Then man said.

"Huh! Why?" Renton asked.

"It's from Belforest." The man said.

"What?" Renton was surprised.

Renton then took out the letter and looked at that address written on the envelope.

**To:  
Renton Thurston**

**From:  
Maurice Thurston,  
Garage Thurston, Belforest.**

Renton for that moment, was shocked. This was the first time he had gotten a letter from Belforest.

He then put his hand over the shoulder of the man who brought him the letter.

"Thank You" Renton said.

"Just doing my job." The man said. "Now go and read it."

Renton gave a nod and then he headed inside.

Inside his desk of his bedroom, he stared at the letter for a while. Then wasting no more time, he opened the envelope to read the letter inside it.

**Hey Dad.**

** It's me Maurice and yes, I am calling you dad.**

**I know it has been a long time since I haven't sent you or mom any letter but I didn't know where you went. It's been years after you and mom left home to see the world. It took me years to find you but in the end, I am glad that I did because so much has happened after all these years. I am almost 20 now, Maeter and Linck are studying at college. Holland has now established Ray-out permanently here in Belforest. As for me, I have now taken over great grandpa's garage. Yes, while you were gone, I learned all about fixing LFO's from Grandpa Axel, even though I heard that IFO's are soon replacing them for good. Now, I am just fixing the things that come here in Garage.**

**I wish I could write more to you or mom but since this is the first time I am sure that this message will get to you, I wanted to say more than just how well we are. I want you to come back. You see, Grandpa Axel is still alive but he is bed ridden. Doctors told us that he hasn't got much time left. But he is still fighting to stay alive because he has been demanding very badly that he wants to see you. Holland is now visiting us everyday to keep Grandpa company and I have mostly been looking after him during the night. There are times where I thought he was really gone. But in the end, he just wants to see you for the last time because he said to me once that Grandpa Adrock and Aunt Diane never came back. But you were the only one who came back before. So in the end, he still believes that you will come back.**

**So dad, please come back to Belforest. Even if it's for an hour because I want to fulfill Grandpa's last wish and we all want to see you and mama again. I hope that this letter gets to you as soon as possible.**

**Your Son  
Maurice Thurston**

Renton just kept on staring at the letter. He was in shock and all of his body was trembling. He couldn't believe that his Grandpa was still alive. All that time, he thought he had passed away.

"Renton" He heard a voice.

Renton turned around to see Eureka standing at the door.

"Renton, why are you crying?" Eureka asked.

Renton was surprised. He immediately wiped his eyes to see whether he was crying or not. Truthfully, he was. He was crying and he didn't even realize it.

"Is something wrong?" Eureka asked.

Renton shook his head left and right.

"Nothing is wrong, except I got a letter from Maurice." Renton said.

"Maurice?" Eureka asked.

Renton then nodded saying yes. He then held the letter to Eureka. Eureka not waiting another second, grabbed the letter and began reading it.

"I… I… cannot even believe that he remembered." Eureka said after reading the letter.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" Renton asked.

"Yes. Such a coincidence that we were going to return." Eureka said.

"Grandpa… I thought… He was gone." Renton said.

Eureka at that moment, just stared at Renton.

"I guess, we were so busy in the end… that we forgot about them completely." Renton said.

"Yes, but we are going back, aren't we?" Eureka asked.

Renton silently nodded in agreement. Eureka at that moment, placed the letter down.

"Eureka." Renton called.

"What is it Renton?" Eureka asked.

Renton then stood up and moved closer towards Eureka. Then he just stood in front of her. Eureka tried to look into Renton's eyes, but they were hidden by his bangs. Renton then raised one of his hands and grazed them on Eureka cheeks. Then suddenly he sent the hand behind the back of her head and pulled her into an embrace.

"Back then, when you were missing, I was so hellbent on destroying on all the Scubs… I didn't even care if you died." Renton said.

"Why are you saying all this Renton?" Eureka asked.

"Because back then, I once promised… to protect you Eureka. I am sorry Eureka. How could I be so foolish?" Renton said.

"Renton?"

"Please Eureka, don't ever forgive for what I tried to do." Renton said.

"STOP IT RENTON. STOP BLAMING YOURSELF." Eureka yelled.

"But…" Renton was about to speak.

"No, Renton. I am also partially to blame because I joined you to destroy the Scubs as well." Eureka said.

"Eureka, why do you still love me even after everything I tried to do?" Renton asked.

"Why do you ask? You are my husband and I can forget that you tried to destroy the Scubs because we lost our daughter because of them. You just wanted a world safe for our son to live on. I know that even if you had destroyed the Scubs and got me killed, in the end you would have killed yourself." Eureka said.

Renton gasped when he heard all that. It was true, in the end he was planning on killing himself for getting Eureka killed.

His hug tightened even more. At that moment, Renton promised with his heart that he was not going to make the same mistake ever again. He would give up this life he was living because in the end, it brought him nothing but chaos in his life. He would just be what his Grandpa wanted him to be, a simple mechanic.

* * *

"Eureka! Eureka" Renton shook his wife to wake her up.

With soft moans, Eureka gave a deep yawn and slowly opened her eyes. Right outside the door of her side, Renton was standing.

"Eureka, we're here." Renton said.

Renton, then raised his head. Right on the other side of the Jeep, there was a large door with a huge sign that said,

**Garage  
Thurston**

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Renton?" Eureka asked.

"Yes, it has been. I wonder how everyone will react." Renton said. "I hope they don't hate me for leaving them."

"I'm sure they are not." Eureka said.

"How can you be so sure?" Renton asked.

"Because the last time we saw them, they did not say a thing. They would have complained very badly otherwise." Eureka said.

"Sigh! I guess. But the only way to find out is by going in." Renton said. "Eureka, will you stay in the Jeep for a while?"

"Why, Renton?" Eureka asked.

"It's just that… I want to face this one alone for once." Renton said.

Eureka nodded in agreement as Renton opened the gates and went inside.

* * *

"Hey! Renton." A voice called behind him.

"Hey! What is it Adam?" Renton asked.

"I heard you were giving up the research to someone else." Adam said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, I am." Renton said.

"I see. You're giving up." Adam said.

"Yes, I think that if I continue researching, I don't know what worse might end up happening and what I might end up doing." Renton said.

"Then, do you think we can sit down for a talk?" Adam asked.

Renton didn't know what to say for that moment. He wanted to talk to someone at the time, but he didn't know whether it was Adam he wanted to talk to or someone else. Having no words to say, he only nodded in agreement. Then both of them moved away.

Both of them settled down near the hangar door. Renton was looking at the sky and Adam was staring at Renton's face.

"So are you coming back?" Adam asked.

"No, I am not." Renton said.

"So, it is goodbye for us then." Adam said.

"Yeah! It is." Renton said.

Then both of them kept silent. They didn't utter a single word but they kept on staring at the sky.

"If you need any help, I will always be there." Adam said.

"Thanks for that." Renton said.

"Don't mention it. After all, we began this research together and we made an IFO. So much has happened ever since we met." Adam said.

"Yeah! The strange thing is, I always hated my life for not being interesting. Now, I hate my life for being way too interesting." Renton said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Adam asked.

"I going back. I am going back to Belforest. I got a letter from Maurice after a very long time." Renton said.

"Maurice? You mean one of the three children you used to talk about?" Adam asked.

Renton then stood up and patted off the dust that was on his shirt.

"Yes. My stubborn Grandpa is still alive and he wants me to come back." Renton said.

"Sigh! Then I wish you for the best Renton. I hope you don't have to go through everything of what you have already been through." Adam said.

"Thanks Adam." Renton said.

"Just make sure you look after her well." Adam said.

With these words, Adam patted on Renton's shoulders and walked off. For that moment, Renton kept looking at that sky. At that moment, something happened inside his head because at that moment, he promised himself something.

With that, he turned around to do one last thing before he left.

* * *

While Eureka stood outside, Renton entered the garage hoping that they would meet someone. But instead, there was nobody. It was dead silent.

Then for that moment, he stopped walking. He just stood there and stared at the environment. A lot of things had changed in Belforest but not this old garage. In fact, his old room that was destroyed by Eureka, was now rebuilt from the ground. At that moment, several memories began flashing at the back of his head.

Renton couldn't believe that this was the place where he grew up and this was the place where he met Eureka for the first time. He can still remember the first time when Eureka burned down his room or in other words, gave it a funeral.

"Excuse me , sir." He heard a voice.

Renton at that moment snapped out of the trance and turned to the voice. Right in front of him, a girl was standing in front of him. Probably in her late teens.

"May I help you?" The girl said.

"Oh! I am here for Maurice Thurston." Renton said.

"I see. Then please follow me." The woman said.

Renton slowly followed the woman towards the main portion of the Garage building. The girl opened the door and then entered it. Renton on the other hand, had no other choice but follow. It was strange, he was back home, yet he had follow some strange woman like a stranger.

"Who is this girl and why is she here?" Renton thought.

Renton then looked around the inside of the garage. This was the garage where his grandpa used to work and where he once learned how to fix and LFO. So much has happened ever since.

"Hey! Maurice." The girl yelled.

"What is it?" A voice shouted out.

"You got somebody to see you here." The girl yelled.

"Okay, coming." The voice said again.

Renton just stood there somewhat surprised. That was Maurice? His voice was now far different than how he used to remember. After all, almost 12 years has already passed since he last came here.

Then suddenly a boy appeared from the other end of the garage.

"What is i…." A boy was speaking as he raised his head.

However, his voice froze as soon as he saw the man that was standing right in front of him. Then there was a moment of silence as both males stared at each other while the girl in the middle was looking left and right at the two men.

"Dad!" Maurice said.

"WHAT? DAD?" The girl yelled in shock.

Renton for a moment was shocked. Maurice had indeed changed a whole lot ever since he left. Well, in fact he himself had changed since the last time he came back.

Renton moved closer towards Maurice and then grabbed him lightly by the arms.

"Look how old you have grown. Feels like I have lost years of my life." Renton said.

With these words, he hugged Maurice.

"You came back!" Maurice said.

"I had to." Renton said.

Moments later, they pulled back.

"Uh! Maurice." The girl said.

Both of them turned towards the girl who was standing there. Her fists were pressed on the either sides of her hips and she was tapping with one of her foot. She indeed looked cross for some reason.

"Care to explain to me, what is going on?" the girl asked.

"This is my dad… sort of." Maurice said.

"Well, your dad? Renton Thurston?" The girl asked.

"Well guess it for yourself. This is Belforest and right here I have Renton Thurston who is considered the hero of Adrock Thurston who is the son of Axel Thurston who happened to have owned this Garage before he gave it to me." Maurice said.

"Uhh! Whatever, I am going to fix some machines." The girl said.

With these words, the girl went off to do her work.

"So, who's your accomplice?" Renton asked.

"Oh! She's Gracie. I met her at high school. She loves gears and spanners, so I thought of keeping her around." Maurice said.

"Why is she here?" Renton asked

"It's a long story. Related to something that happened during high school." Maurice said rubbing the back side of his head in awkwardness.

"What happened?" Renton asked.

"I see. Does she stay here?" Renton asked.

"Yeah!" Maurice asked.

"So where's grandpa?" Renton asked.

For that moment, Maurice felt silent. Renton looked at his face which was hanging down. It was as if, there was no explanation for him to give to Renton.

"Don't tell me I was late." Renton said.

"Oh! No no no no. He is not gone yet. He is still here inside his bedroom." Maurice said.

Renton for that moment, heaved a sigh of relief. He thought for that moment, he was too late.

"Where's mom?" Maurice asked.

"She's waiting outside in the car looking after the stuffs. You can go see her." Renton said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Maurice said.

With these words, Maurice ran outside with Renton. Even though he was now 20, he was still running around like a child. By why wouldn't he? After all, his mom was back.

With a small smile, Renton could only follow him through the open ground.

Eureka on the other hand was standing in the side of the jeep when the door to the gates suddenly opened. Eureka stood up expecting to see Renton. What she didn't expect was Maurice running up to welcome her.

"MOM!" Maurice said coming out of the gate.

"Maurice? Is that you?" Eureka asked.

Not wasting a moment, Maurice hugged Eureka as Renton stepped outside.

"Of Course, it's me." Maurice replied.

Then they pulled back and Eureka took a look at him.

"You have changed a lot." Eureka said.

"It has been 12 years since you were gone. Of course, I would have changed." Maurice said.

"I'm sorry for doing that." Eureka said.

"It's okay. I understood it that day and I understand it till this day." Maurice said. "Now let me get those stuffs inside. I can't have my mom waiting in the open, can I?"

It was only a couple of hours later they finished moving their stuffs into a small room.

"Well, all done." Maurice said.

"Hey, Maurice." He heard a voice come from outside.

"Coming Holland." Maurice yelled.

"Holland?" Renton and Eureka both said in surprise.

"Yeah! Just wait here." Maurice said.

With these words, he ran off outside. Renton and Eureka could clearly hear them talking. Holland was asking Maurice why he was so happy while Maurice was just not ready to tell him yet and it even seemed like Talho was with him.

"Come on." Maurice said.

"Okay, okay." Holland said.

"Well, you sure are acting like a kid today." Talho said.

"You will soon know why." Maurice said.

Maurice pulled them into the room where Renton and Eureka were.

After seeing both of them, Holland and Talho both froze for that moment. The two people they had given up all hope to see again, were standing right in front of him.

"Renton, Eureka?" Talho said in surprise.

"Surprised I can already say." Eureka said with a smile.

"Why you two?" Holland said with a deep smile.

Then moment later, they began hugging each other and they welcomed each other back.

"Damn, look at you. You are one man now. What happened to that little kid I last saw?" Holland said to Renton.

"He grew up." Renton said.

"Renton Thurston. I still cannot believe that you are still that Renton and you too Eureka." Holland said.

"So, how's everything going?" Eureka asked.

"Want me to tell you?" Talho asked.

"Sure." Eureka said with a smile.

"Okay, then. You two have a talk, Renton and I will go outside for a while." Holland said.

"Okay" Talho said.

With these words, the two men went outside. They were standing near the small shack where Renton once used to live.

"Man! The last time I came here, this place was trashed." Renton said.

"Well, it was Maurice who did it. Axel once told him how you and Eureka met and how she destroyed your room and for some reason, something snapped inside the kids head." Holland said.

"So how long are you staying?" Holland asked.

"I am not going back. I gave up that life." Renton said.

"Why?" Holland asked.

"Because, I don't want that life anymore. So how is your life going? Something special happened while I was gone." Renton asked. "I heard the Gekko disbanded and now you are the editor-in-chief of the Ray-out."

"Hey! An old man's gotta do something." Holland said. "On top of that, it should be obvious. After all, you stole the Gekko and trashed it."

"Heh! How did you know?" Holland asked.

"Well, I did hear from my peers that you were pulling off some experiment with the Scubs and Gekko was used as a bait. It was only a matter of time I heard that someone had already stolen the Gekko." Holland said.

"I see." Renton said.

"So, you have grown very popular ever since I heard that you made an IFO. Care to tell me what else happened in this past 12 years?" Holland asked.

"I… I… Sorry, I can't tell." Renton said.

At that moment, Holland saw Renton's face drop into despair.

"I something wrong?" Holland asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Renton said.

Then for a moment, they stood silent.

"Renton." Holland called breaking the silence.

"What is it Holland?" Renton asked.

"I heard once, that you began destroying all the Scubs. Is that true?" Holland asked.

"Why do you ask Holland?" Renton asked.

"Because I want to know." Holland said.

"Sigh! Yes I did." Renton said.

"Why?" Holland asked.

"Because, it took away what was precious to me." Renton said.

Holland was shocked at what he heard. He immediately looked into Renton's face. It was far different than the one he knew. His face wasn't that of a hopeful and strong boy of once. His face was now of a broken man who had given up all hope.

"I am sorry." Holland said.

"It's okay. I was expecting that question from you." Renton said. "So how is grandpa doing?"

"Oh! He was just babbling all the time about how he wanted to see you again so much. Guess no you're here, I'm sure the old man will be happy." Holland said.

"Are you sure? I was gone for so long." Renton said.

"Just keep hope. I know that he will not yell at you." Holland said. "Speaking of which, I think you should meet him now."

With these words, Holland pulled him into the house. Holland knew Axel would be happy to see him but Renton was nervous for he hadn't seen him in years.

Right in front of the door, Renton was standing. He was nervous for he had never seen his grandfather in years. He was just standing in front of the door. He was not ready for this. Maybe, his grandfather might be angry for being absent? He was just not ready.

Then at that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulders. Renton turned around to see Holland giving him a smile.

Was it some miracle? For at that moment, Renton felt a small confidence build up inside him.

"Let me make it easier for you." Holland said.

He then opened the door and went inside.

"Axel, I have someone who came to see you." Holland said.

"Again, just make it quick." Renton heard a weak frail voice speak.

Holland then appeared near the door and nodded. Taking his cue, Renton stepped inside.

"What will happen now?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know. I was ready in case if that might really happen. But I am still scared that it is going to happen." Maurice said.

"Why do you say that?" Gracie said.

"Because… this was Grandpa's last wish." Maurice said.

At that moment, Maurice felt a small pat on his head. He turned around to find Eureka, his mother.

Maurice could have argued that he wasn't a kid any longer. But he didn't care. Instead he let his mother caress him through.

With all the courage he had with him, Renton slowly took a step inside. From where he was standing, there was only a bed visible. He was trembling but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until and he kept on moving.

Right there in front of his eyes, was old man lying on his bed. He was very old and he was frail. This man was his grandfather. Right beside the bed, Talho was sitting on a chair.

"Axel, here he is." Holland said.

Axel raised his head slowly and opened his eyes. He was very old and he was very tired but as soon as he saw Renton, his eyes grew wide. Right in front of him was the man he was wishing to see again all his life.

Renton's heart was beating very wildly. He didn't know how grandpa would react. He had always yelled at him in the past. So he might just get angry for coming at the last moment.

However, what he got was a warm smile from Axel.

"Heh! I cannot believe that my grandson has returned at long last." Axel said.

"Grandpa!" Renton said with his heart being filled with joy.

Not sparing another moment, Renton landed his head lightly on Axels body. It had been an awful long time ever since he saw his grandfather and for that moment, he was just happy that his grandfather was happy to see him.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I am sorry that I didn't come back." Renton said.

Axel on the other hand, slowly raised hand and began stroking his grandson's head.

"Stupid, you did come back in the end." Axel said.

Renton raised his head and looked in his grandfather's eyes. Axel was smiling as much as he could.

"Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a 16 year old boy." Axel said.

Renton then grabbed Axel's right hand. They were still warm, but they were getting cold.

"It has been a long time since I came here. I hope the children weren't any trouble for you to raise." Renton said.

"Nonsense, I had no problem raising them. Also, Holland helped me take care of everything. So there was no reason for me to worry. After all, your father and sister didn't come back. You were the only one who came back at that time." Axel said.

"But why didn't you say anything when I left the second time?" Renton asked.

"Because for that moment, I knew that keeping you with me wouldn't be of any benefit. I would have to let you go one day, so that you would grow up on your own." Axel said.

"But still, it doesn't change the fact that I didn't come back." Renton said. "But don't worry grandpa, I will not go back. I will stay here. In Belforest and be nothing more than just a simple mechanic like you promised to me."

"Sill, man. You were always a mechanic. How do you think you would be able to make one of those IFO's?" Axel said.

Talho then kept her hands over Rentons back. Axel at that moment, could give nothing more than a simple smile.

"I think I have nothing more to say to you." Axel said. "Just make sure you look after everyone. That is all I have to say."

With these words, Axel began slowly shut his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Renton said.

But Axel did not respond. Renton dropped his Grandfather's hand and began shaking him.

"Grandpa!" Renton said.

But he still did not respond. At that moment, Renton's fear began rising in his heart. Holland was confused while Talho could only stare at what she was seeing.

"Renton, something wrong?" Holland asked.

"GRANDPA!" Renton yelled this time.

Then he grabbed his Grandfather's hand and checked the pulse. Renton then began trembling. Holland could not believe what he was seeing while Talho could only hang her head down.

"Why Grandpa? It's only been hours since I came back and now." Renton said.

Then tears began coming down from Renton's eyes as he plopped himself into his Grandpa's chest. Then he began crying as loudly as he could.

Holland then settled near Renton and began caressing him hoping that whatever trauma he was facing would soon go away.

The door opened and at that moment, Talho was immediately stared at by three bodies.

She didn't want to crush their hearts, but she had tell them the truth. But she was unable to speak for that moment. The only thing she could do was shake her head left and right indicating that Axel was no more.

"No this can't be." Maurice said.

Maurice at that moment, plopped down and then he curled himself into a ball. Gracie on the other hand, began comforting him.

Eureka on the other hand, could only stare at Talho. She was expecting this to happen, but it was all too soon. She was ready for all this, but she didn't realize it was this hard.

Eureka having no other ways to hold herself together, immediately lunged forward and hugged Talho. Talho on the other hand, stroked the back of her head hoping to ease her pain.

* * *

In his workshop, right in front of the large white body which is an IFO, Renton was standing. He was just looking at the IFO and he was carrying a remote on his hands.

"Nirvash, I know that you are the first of your kind I created. We have been through so much together. But now, after everything that has happened, I don't want Eureka to be a part of this. In fact, I don't want to be a part of anything anymore. I hope, you understand. I am sorry, I am really, really sorry." He said.

With these words, he turned away and began walking. He then pressed the button on his remote. Suddenly, the several sparks fell down from the rook of the workshop and the whole place was then engulfed in the fire along with the IFO that stood on it. The warehouse was coated with flammables and the remote, shot the electric circuit of the warehouse.

As he moved out of the now burning warehouse, a tear strolled down face. His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses because he didn't want others to know that he was weak. He didn't want to do this, but he had enough of it.

Renton had enough thrown at his life. He gave up fighting for the world because in the end, the world that he fought so hard to protect didn't let him have something to protect with his heart. He once used to be a strong boy. But now, he became a broken man. He had enough pain in his life. So in the end, he decided to live for no one. He just wanted to live for his wife and that's all. He promised that he would never enter another LFO or IFO ever again.

* * *

With dusk approaching nearer, Renton now sat in front of a mirror looking at his image. He was just back from his grandfather's funeral and everyone were pretty much gone.

At that moment, Renton questioned himself. Why was he wearing grey? This wasn't anything like him. Did he change dramatically in those past 12 years?

"No, I don't want to be this shell of what is not me any longer." Renton said to himself.

With these words, he then took off his grey clothes he was wearing. Then he scoured through his clothes and settled down on a hoodie.

He then stepped outside and took in some air. He then took out his music player and put on his headphones. Then as soon as he pressed play, he began running through Belforest.

From that day onwards, he vowed that he would no longer be anything other than Renton.

That night, Holland was sitting in front of his sleeping 7 year old daughter. He was just done telling her a bedtime story and she had fell asleeep. But for that moment, several questions plagued him. Renton all of a sudden came back and he destroyed the Scubs because they took what was precious to him.

With a deep sigh, Holland stood up and went outside slowly making sure he didn't wake his daughter up. Then he slowly closed the door.

"Holland" He heard Talho's voice.

"You haven't gone to sleep." Holland said turning around.

"You haven't slept either." Talho said.

"Sigh! Just wanted to see how May's doing." Holland said.

"Did Jacob go to sleep?" Holland asked.

"You know he is almost 14 now." Talho said.

"Yeah! I know, still I just wanted to make sure cause one day I have to let him go." Holland said.

He then began moving back towards his bedroom.

"Holland." Talho called.

"What is it?" Holland asked.

"Eureka told me everything that happened." Talho said.

The curiosity within Holland began rising.

"Then tell me what happened." Holland said.

In their Garage's garden, Maurice was staring at the sky.

"Maurice." He heard a voice behind her.

"Oh! Gracie. It's you." Maurice said.

"Can sit down near you?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah! Sure." Maurice said.

Gracie settled herself down near Maurice and she too began looking at the sky.

"You will now miss him won't you?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, I will. But everyone leaves this world one day. At least mom and dad came back in time." Maurice said.

"Your dad and mom are Renton and Eureka? I still cannot believe that." Gracie said.

"Well, they are my adoptive parents. Mom adopted me when I was 8. When they were 14." Maurice said.

"Woah! That early?" Gracie asked.

"Yes! I hated Renton in the beginning. But as time went by, I began liking him." Maurice said.

"One thing confuses me Maurice, why are you still okay if they left you for so long?" Gracie asked.

"Because grandpa said that just like me, they also needed to grow up. That's why we needed to let them go. That's the reason why I am okay with all that." Maurice said.

"Sigh! You have such caring parents, Maurice. Sometimes, I just wished that my parents were also like that." Gracie said.

"Hey! You are a part of our family." Maurice said.

"Am I really?" Gracie asked.

"Sigh! Actually I have yet to tell you. The reason why my mom adopted me, was because she killed my real parents." Maurice said.

"What?" Gracie said in surprise.

"Yes, Holland and everyone were just following military orders from his brother. She and Holland, attacked our city because we were labeled as the Rebel group. They killed everyone except us."

"But why didn't she kill you?" Gracie said.

"You already know that she is a Corolian. So she knew nothing of how human emotions. It was only when she found us crying among the corpses, something changed inside her. After that, she adopted us. She was nothing other than a book with empty pages and we were the first one to write on it about human emotions." Maurice said.

With these words, he then grabbed Gracie's hands.

"You left your previous life to have this one. People may call you selfish for what you did but in the end, you had to get out of that life." Maurice said.

"Maurice it was you who saved me from that old life. All I can say is thank you." Gracie said.

Renton was not in the room and it was already late. That was the first thing she realized as soon as she entered their room. All she could see was their opened luggage and a trash bin that had something stuffed on it.

Eureka moved towards the bin and then picked out the object. She was surprised to find Renton's coat. The one he was wearing for so long into his adulthood.

It only took her a while to realize why it was there, but she realized it. She gave a small smile and threw the coat back into the bin.

Maybe now, she would get back that old Renton she always wanted back. Ever since their daughter died, Renton had changed so drastically and she absolutely hated that.

Just at that moment, something caught her eye. Outside, Maurice was looking at the stars with Gracie resting herself on his shoulders.

Eureka could only leave a smile to herself. She knew something was between the two. Maybe this was the sign of something good to come.

"So that is what happened?" Holland asked.

"Yes" Talho said.

"That explains why Renton tried to destroy all the Scubs." Holland said.

"You can't blame them for doing that." Talho said.

"I know. Maybe I would have done the same if I was in their position. I so much wanted them to not make the same mistakes that we made. But in the end, life can just be cruel. We made mistakes as an adult. Now, they made mistakes as an adult." Holland said.

"I don't know about this, but I think our lives are pathetic. Those two fought everything to be together. They gave us a happy life but in the end, they failed to get theirs." Talho said.

"You know Talho, it's strange." Holland said.

"What's strange?" Talho asked.

"Ray and Charles. It feels like to till this day their spirit his haunting those two because they couldn't have a child. So sometimes I get this feeling, they left a curse which is not letting Eureka have a child." Holland replied.

"Ray, yeah. I can still remember her face when she heard the kids call Eureka, mama." Talho said.

"In the end, I don't even know why they chose that job to kill us." Holland said.

"Nobody knows except them. But still, I still have a lot of questions left." Talho said.

"Oh Yeah! Like what?" Holland asked.

"Those symptoms that Eureka told me, about baby reacting strange to the Trapars." Talho said.

"Yeah! What's about it?" Holland asked.

"I remember Dominique freaking out when Anemone had the same symptoms as well. Doctors said the same thing, but their son somehow survived." Talho said.

"But Anemone is a human-turned-Corolian while Eureka is a pure blooded Corolian. Those two are not even comparable." Holland said.

"Still, we shouldn't count that out." Talho said.

"I guess. Let's just hope that nothing else would happen to those two. I still cannot believe that so much has happened since then." Holland said.

Then he stroked his arm where there was a scar.

"Does it still hurt?" Talho asked.

"No, it doesn't. But it does burn sometimes." Holland said.

"I told you not to do it." Talho said.

"Hey! I didn't want that damned mark that sent my brother into madness and the one that killed our father." Holland said. "The mark of the sacrificial king, all rubbish."

"Holland, sometimes I fail to understand you." Talho said.

At that moment, they heard a small click in their door. Both of turned around to see who it was.

The door opened, revealing little May holding her teddy bear and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! Princess. What is wrong?" Talho went ahead and asked.

"I had a very bad dream." May said.

"Oh, really. What did you saw?" Talho asked.

"I saw BIIIG BLACK WOLF chase me." May said raising her hands.

"Then let me come. I will help you chase away the black wolf." Talho said with a smile.

With these words, she held the hands of her daughter and went outside the room.

After, both of them went outside, Holland looked up towards the ceiling and fell back onto his bed.

At that moment, Holland wondered. His wife's words did have some sense. Anemone may not be a pure blooded Corolian but her son survived. Why didn't Eurekas?

"Maybe, I think I should really ask Mischa and Dr. Bear about Eureka's situation." Holland said to himself.

With these words, he went to sleep.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

It was late night and Renton was sitting in the office drafting some bills of some of the repairs he had done. Maurice on the other hand, had already retired for the day. Gracie had already gone to sleep while he still had no idea what Eureka was doing.

Renton at that moment stretched his arms and gave a big yawn. All the work he had done all day had exhausted him badly.

At that moment, Renton felt two arms wrap him from behind.

"Isn't it a bit too late?" Renton asked.

"I should be asking that to you." Eureka said.

Renton then stood up and then wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I was going to come back." Renton said.

"Oh! Really. You have been busy all day long. How can tell me that you haven't forgotten me?" Eureka said.

"Want me to show you?" Renton asked.

Then at that moment, their heads came closer and their lips were about to be met.

At that moment, a siren wailed in the distance. Renton immediately pulled back and looked outside the window.

"What the… what was that for?" Renton was confused.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay, guys. I know this chapter is not quite good. It took me one whole week to finish of what was supposed to be only a portion. I am sorry if this was bad considering the time it took me to write this part. But this part was very hard to write and my mind was almost dead trying to figure out what to do next and where fits where.**

**Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know how you felt about this chapter and this Layer overall.**


End file.
